


Just for tonight

by soccer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccer/pseuds/soccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, someone on tumblr (honestlynatalie) said this: Imagine Carmilla sitting alone in the living room after ep 22, not being able to do anything about the sobs she can hear from the bedroom upstairs. This is not OK, so I decided to make it OK (or at least better).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Starts just after ep 22

“Thanks Carm-… Carmilla. I’ll try to never need it,” Laura says honestly. After everything, she can at least promise to attempt to not kill her ex’s sister. She casts one last forlorn look at Carmilla, whose eyes are fixated on the ground. She swallows the desire to comfort Carmilla in anyway, knowing it will only hurt more later.

“Goodnight… again,” Laura says after a moment.

“Night, cupcake.” And for once in what feels like forever, that ‘cupcake’ sounded sincere. “Don’t let the monsters get ya,” Carmilla teases, giving Laura a toothy smile, fangs prominent.

Laura smiles slightly and rolls her eyes before turning on her heel and walking towards the master bedroom that they used to share.

Carmilla watches her go, eyes tracing the way Laura’s hair sweeps across her back with each step. She holds her breath until she hears the door click shut, then lets out a long sigh. She’s just as tired as Laura, but no matter what, she can't sleep.

She tries to wait until she hears Laura sleeping; knowing Laura’s steady breathing will calm her down enough to get some sleep. It’s how she slept when the Dean was still around.

But those steady breaths never come. Carmilla waits, but eventually she hears ragged breathing. She strains slightly to figure out what that noise is and why it’s coming from Laura’s room.

Then she hears the sobs. The heart wrenching, gasping for air sobs. Carmilla stops breathing listening to the love of her existence cry. She listens and waits for Laura to cry herself to sleep, but she doesn’t.

“Screw it,” Carmilla mutters after a few minutes and practical runs to the room. She pauses right outside the door, listening to hear if Laura heard her approach. Either she didn’t or she doesn’t care.

Carmilla tests the doorknob, finding it unlock. With a house of vampires, locks do little. She pushes the door open, casting the lamp lighting in the living room to shine into the bedroom.

Laura squints into the light, eyes red, cheeks blotchy and marked with tears. She tries to wipe the evidence off her face, but gives up once she knows it’s useless.

“S-sorry, I-I’ll try to k-keep it down,” Laura stutters out, looking down at her wet hands.

“I don’t care about the noise, Laura.” Laura looks up at the mention of her name, her actual name. “I care about _you_.”

They stare at each other in silence, not knowing what to say or do next.

“Can you… Can you stay the night?” Laura whispers hopefully. “I know it’s a bad idea, and it’s unfair to you, so you can say no…but please?”

Laura looks at Carmilla like a kicked puppy. No way in ‘hell or Hogwarts’ could Carmilla say no to her. She can almost never say no to her tiny human.

Carmilla walks over the threshold, closing the door behind her softly, not wanting to wake the rest of the house. She slides under the covers, right next to Laura, who lies down, resting her head on Carmilla’s chest. Carmilla wraps her arms around Laura. Laura copies the action, snuggling close. Carmilla hesitates before placing a kiss on Laura’s head, who then proceeds to kiss Carmilla’s jaw lightly once.

“Just for tonight,” Carmilla warns softly, falling asleep easily.

“Of course,” Laura agrees instantly, suppressing a yawn. “Just for tonight.”

(It wasn’t just for tonight.)


End file.
